Brave Frontier: academy days
by Moyasuma
Summary: Luka is a newbie summoner who has been sucked into the world of Elgaia to prepare to battle the 4 fallen gods, rated M for: Language, graphic depictions and POSSIBLE lemon in a later chapter.
1. Origins

It was a bright and sunny spring morning, Fresh dew was coating bright green grass, and the petals of cherry blossom trees looked as if they danced through the air as the gentle breeze blew them around,

This particular day was perfect...for sleeping in, the thoughts of almost anyone on a typical weekend, however, one girl in particular thought this as her alarm clock went off, she slapped it's off switch and continued rounding up Z's until she realized...

"Oh crap! I forgot I'm starting at the new academy today!" The girl exclaimed as she shot up awake, her blonde hair a mess, a slight stream of drool coming down from her lip, she rushed out of bed, tripping over her messy blankets and stumbling,

She hurried into her lightweight blue shirt, its left side exposing her shoulder, she put on her dark gray scarf which hung loosely around her neck, black fingerless gloves with gold trim at the wrists, and put on her black shorts and black thigh high boots, all in all, this style made her sapphire blue eyes "pop" her mother has told her,

"Luka! Don't forget it's your first day at the new academy, wake up!" She heard her mother call up to her from downstairs, Luka hurriedly straightened up her hair and then packed up her things, as students were required to live in dorms, she hefted up her duffle bag and hurried out the door,

"See ya!" Luka shouted as she rushed out, though this was somewhat muffled by the poptart clenched in her teeth, she got to the bus stop right as the bus pulled up, as she hurried up and took her seat setting her duffle bag next to her, and finished the last bite of her poptart,

Due to her sprint from home all the way here, and staying up the previous night, she fell asleep on the bus shortly after sitting down, she found it weird that no one else was on the bus, but she was so tired, she didn't care,

As she slept, the bus drove out to the wilderness through a rather woodsy area, where it then began to ripple like water, it faded, revealing it to be a horse drawn carriage, pulled by 2 Pegasus, the carriage continued towards a cliff side, where the rider pulled out a necklace showing a charm on the necklace to the cliff side, the cliff side had a solid gold gate with jewels studded around the frame appear in a flash of light, the gate slowly opened and the carriage continued on through, as soon as the gate had appeared, it vanished again,

The carriage came to an abrupt stop in front a large almost castle-like structure, the stop woke Luka, who then looked around, confused, wasn't she just in a bus? More importantly, where the hell was she? The large structure was in the middle of a meadow, which was surrounded by a forest, which she assumed was a Sycamore forest due to how tall the trees were,

She stepped out and noticed how clean the air smelled, this was NOTHING like her home town, as this place had an almost "magical" vibe to it,

"Everything alright?" The carriage driver asked Luka,

She looked back and saw the driver didn't look like your typical bus driver like before when she first stepped onto the bus, he wore loose fantasy RPG-like garments, adorned with all kinds of patterns,

"Y-yeah, b-but...where the heck am I?" She asked feeling very confused,

"Why, in Elgaia of course, a safe haven from all sorts of life threatening beings, judging by the look on your face and you're clothing, you're quite obviously new." He replied, dismounting and brushing out the manes of the 2 Pegasus with a soft bristle brush,

"Are those Pegasus real, or am I hallucinating?" She asked, feeling like she's going crazy, the driver simply laughed,

"They're very real, you can get a closer look, they won't attack unless they sense hostility." He replied,

Stella approached slowly, wondering if she was actually at home unconscious at the bottom of the staircase, she slowly reached her hand out to one Pegasus which sniffed her hand for a second then nuzzled it with it's nose, she flinched for a second but gently pet it just above the nose a moment later,

"Heh, they warmed up to you faster than with me, took them 3 weeks to do so." The driver chuckled,

Moments later, Luka then made her way towards the large structure, once she stepped inside, she saw many students who looked like they came from all over the world, from China, Germany, America, France, you name it, they were from there,

"Newbie I assume?" She heard a voice say, she turned and saw a boy in armor, had blue hair, and a lance,

"I guess...? I don't know what the hell has happened here, I'm in a strange world, there are Pegasus, and...and..." Luka panted,

using her right hand to lean against a wall and held her left hand on her stomach, feeling like she was going to throw up,

"Whoa there, calm down, I get it, it's a lot to process, just take it easy." The boy said, placing a hand on her shoulder,

"The name's Karl, and you are?" He asked her once she managed to somewhat pull herself together,

""Luka, what kind of academy is this? It's in an entirely different world." She asked as she stood up straight once again,

"This is the summoner academy of Elgaia, here we train new summoners to protect against the immense threat the gods of grand Gaia impose." Karl answered,

Karl proceeded to tell her the entire story, the war with the gods, Lucius opening a gate to Earth, summoning units, and much more,

"So, there are these four 'fallen gods', okay, but how do you expect a bunch of kids to fight a frickin' god? Much less four of them." Luka quirked an eyebrow,

"Everyone here is a summoner, each one is also assigned a special unit to start their training as a summoner, and these are desperate times, the four fallen gods are imposing a greater threat with each passing day, they need to be stopped, Grand Gaia, Elgaia, even Earth will be under their control to do whatever they please."

Karl said, his facial expression taking a darker appearance,

This spoke to Luka, she doesn't know whether this was a dream or not, but she'd rather not watch from the sidelines as things played out to find out too late, she nodded,

"Alright, how do I get my first unit?"

She asked curiously,

Karl's face lit up at her answer, he explained a moment ago that she had the option to back out, but she took it up anyway, he just gestured for her to follow him,

She followed him to some kind of church hall, minus all the benches or chairs, they walked all the way to an alter at the other end, she looked at it in curiosity, trying to understand it's function with the 5 holes in it, soon enough, she gave up and just asked Karl, before she could say it though he answered,

"It's a summoning alter, you place 5 gems into it then write a prayer to Lucius along the outside of the circle surrounding the holes for the gems." He answered trailing his finger along the outer side of said circle,

"I am required to give 5 gems to every student when they first join the academy, Lucius will assign you whatever unit he sees suitable for you, so there's no trade backs." Karl answered as he handed her a small pouch,

Karl told her what to write along the outer side of the circle with a sharpie pen she had in her bag, once she did that, she placed each gem into 1 hole each, suddenly the writing and gems disappeared in a flash of light, just then, a gate appeared in front of her, it stood at the very least, 12 ft.

"Alright, just gently place your hand on it, and it will open." Karl instructed,

Luka did so and the gate slowly opened, and out came a feminine figure, once the bright light died down, she saw the girl wore a black jacket over a dark red shirt, had bleach blonde hair, blue eyes but strangely the sclera (white area of the eye) was black, and she wore black pants and boots,

"I've included these for you, a unit encyclopedia, and a summoner stone." Karl said handing her a necklace with a star shaped stone shining brightly in many colors, and a book,

"Thanks, hi there, I'm Luka, and you are?" Luka said holding her hand out to her new partner, who just crossed her arms and turned her back to Luka and let out what sounded like a frustrated "hmph",

"What'd I do?" Luka asked confused,

"Nothing, every unit here was like this at the start, they need time to realize you're in charge." Karl

said laughing slightly,

Karl then used Luka's book and flipped through the pages, stopped on a specific page and handed it to Luka,

She looked and saw some basic information on the unit, and a rough sketch of her,

"Oh so you're Feeva, let's work hard together, as friends, what do ya say?" Luka said happily offering her hand again, Feeva glanced back towards Luka's face then to her hand, Feeva sighed, rolling her eyes and shaking Luka's hand,

"Fine, but I do things MY way." Feeva said firmly,

"Well, you may be better at this than I thought, you already got your unit to speak to you, that usually takes a few days." Karl said, looking rather surprised,

"Alright, so what do I use this for?" Luka said looking down at her summoner stone hanging off her necklace,

"Since you're not from Grand Gaia or Elgaia, Lucius created these special stones to help summoners from earth, many students have them, these stones will help amplify your summoner abilities, the units will be kept within this special stone since it's too hard on a summoner from earth without the stone."

"Oh okay, so it's kinda like Pokémon and Pokéballs I guess." Luka thought, she then recalled Feeva into the summoner stone,

"A single summoner can carry up to 12 units, personally I recommend 2 of each type, 2 dark, 2 light, 2 earth, 2 water, 2 Fire, and 2 Thunder, you already have 1 dark type, and a powerful one at that." Karl continued,

"It sounds a lot safer with 2 of each, but what's with the types?" She asked, just then Karl got a call on his communicator,

"Sorry, I've got field work to do, that book should answer any more questions you have." Karl said as he ran off,

Luka thought about Feeva for a second, while holding her summoner stone, "Perhaps I should start bonding with Feeva now, better sooner than later, Feeva come forth!" Luka said as she held her stone, from a shroud of darkness, Feeva appeared in front of Luka,

"You summoned me? Better have a good reason." Feeva said, crossing her arms, and quirking an eyebrow,

"Yeesh, she's as cold as Alaska in winter." Luka thought,

"Well I brought you out because I wanted to get to know you." Luka answered,

"Fine, my name's Feeva, dark type, there you go." Feeva said, wanting to get the conversation over with,

"You're making this REALLY hard, Feeva." Luka said, eye involuntarily twitching and somewhat gritting her teeth in frustration, while trying to maintain a false smile,

"Okay look, I need a bit of a work out, why not challenge a summoner to a battle?" Feeva said, noticing Luka's frustration,

"Fine, I expect more of an answer afterwards." Luka said, she looked through the book regarding summoner battles, both sides are allowed 6 units in battle at the very max, so, Luka recalled Feeva again and stepped out to the main hall, she immediately was challenged to a battle,

"Newbie huh? How's about a battle? 1 unit each?" Her challenger said, he had this somewhat prideful vibe going on as well,

"Sounds good, let's take it outside." Luka said,

They stepped out into the meadow, a good distance from the academy,

"Alright, this battle will now commence, the battle ends when 1 unit cannot continue battling, begin!"another student being the referee said,

"Standby Skull lord!" Luka's challenger said as he sent out his unit, revealing it to be a skeleton in purple armor with 4 arms, each wielding a sword,

"You're up Feeva!" Luka said as she summoned Feeva,

"A skull lord eh? Guess this'll be a good stretching session." Feeva said, loosening up,

"Skull lord! You know what to do!" Her opponent said, the skull lord just laughed maniacally and rushed forward,

"Luka, I have established a telepathic link with you, during battle, you can give me directions in tight spots without the opponent knowing." Feeva said telepathically,

"Can all units do that?" Luka replied telepathically,

"Yes, units typically fight on their own but they need their summoner watching for open spots to strike and when to dodge attacks outside of view." Feeva replied,

"Got it, take caution." Luka returned a thought,

"Pfft, a Skull lord's weak alone, even sleeping is more of a work out."

Within seconds, Feeva won the battle and the skull lord was laying there, unconscious,

"Dang it, good try skull lord." Her opponent said as skull lord faded out,

"Great job Feeva!" Luka said hugging Feeva, who tensed up and squirmed, trying to get out of Luka's grip,

"You just started, and you and your unit seem to get along great to work perfectly like that, we need more summoners like you for sure." He said as he shook hands with Luka and Feeva before walking off back to the academy,

When Luka and Feeva were alone, suddenly, Luka's stomach growled...loudly,

"I was the one battling, how could you possibly..?" Feeva said confused,

"Not sure why, myself." Luka replied, she figured she might as well find the dining hall,

Once her and Feeva got there, she was amazed to see all the summoners around, some of them chatted with each other, others arm wrestled each other or their units,

Luka and Feeva got their food and found a booth with a round table, and saw a lone summoner, his cobalt blue eyes fixed on the unit encyclopedia,

"Excuse us, is it cool if we sit with you?" Luka asked him, he looked up from the book straightening his glasses,

"Feel free, not like I declared territory." He smiled slightly and flipped a page in his book,

"I'm Luka by the way, and you are?" Luka introduced herself as she sat down,

"Kaito, I see your partner's Feeva, I can tell by looking at you, you started just today." He replied,

"Yeah, how did-?" Before she could finish, he answered,

"Only new summoners eat portions as large as yours currently." He chuckled,

Luka blushed a little feeling a bit embarrassed, though Feeva didn't seem to care as she took a bite out of her rice ball,

"Don't worry, units battling takes a toll on summoners as well, not too mention, your magic well is just now forming, so it requires a lot of energy to finish, which is why you're so famished." He continued,

"So who's your partner unit?" Luka asked,

"That would be me." She heard a female voice say, she looked across the table and saw a blonde girl in a red old time military uniform, as she set down her cup of tea on it's saucer, how did she not notice her before?

"I'm Kaito's partner, Bestie." She continued,

"Guessin' Bestie's your bestie, huh?" Luka said jokingly towards Kaito, and Feeva just facepalmed,

"Like I haven't heard that nearly a million times before." Bestie said, rolling her eyes.

"So do you have any other units yet?" Kaito asked,

"No, but me and Feeva won our first battle, against a skull lord." Luka said proudly,

"Not bad, most new summoners fight the slimes around the meadow first." Bestie replied,

Around 10 minutes later, Luka was already on to her second large serving of what she had before, thank the gods it was all you can eat, and she can eat a lot thanks to her magic well forming, as Kaito stated, it takes a lot of energy for a soul well to form so her metabolism is through the roof presently,

"Never in my life did I ever want to join an eating contest just to get my hunger down." Luka said as she sat back down,

Kaito just laughed, "don't worry, no one's judging."

Finally, when Luka's hunger was sated, she felt ready to take on another battle, but right when she was going to challenge her new friend Kaito, someone else approached, challenging him first.

"Sure, we'll use the arena in the back." Kaito said as he and Bestie stood up,

"2v2?" His challenger asked him,

"Yes, 2 units each, let's do this." Kaito replied,

Later at the arena, Luka and Feeva stayed on the sidelines to watch the battle,

"Let's go, Zephu and Zegar." The challenger said as he brought out a unit in blue armor and had a lance, while the other looked rather feral and looked like he had Wolverine's claws,

"Bestie, Zenia! You know what to do!" Kaito said as he sent out Bestie and a girl in sci-fi armor,

Luka blinked just once, and the battle was already over,

"Was that it?" Luka thought,

"I saw it, they struck very fast and very hard, they were obviously trained very well." Feeva said,

"How can you see that speed?" Luka said, eyes wide with shock,

"Simple, I was once working for the gods, so I can break down enemy movement without much effort."

Feeva replied,

"Wow, that was amazing, you're amazingly strong." Kaito's challenger said in amazement.

"I can't take all the credit, my units do the fighting, I just help them train." Kaito said being quite modest.

His 2 units looked back at him, Bestie giving a thumbs up and a slight smile, while Zenia just nodded right before they both vanished.

"Your units can be powerful as well, you just need to be willing to get in tune with them, a unit can only do so much on their own, a summoner is involved with the battle as well, make sure you watch your units blind spots, that's how you'll win, take a moment to communicate with them to get to know where they struggle at keeping an eye on things." Kaito said,

His opponent nodded, obviously appreciating Kaito's wisdom before leaving,

"So Kaito, how do I get more units? Feeva and me will need help sooner or later." Luka asked,

"You can get more units by visiting the gate, some times rogue units show up, if you beat them, they might join you because they see you as a suitable summoner."

Kaito replied,

Luka nodded and right then, an archangel showed up,

"Miss Luka, your presence is required at the summoner gathering hall." The angel said, Luka nodded and followed,

Once she got there, she saw an elderly man with an eye patch, and black and gray robes,

"Ah, Luka, so we finally meet, I apologize for not greeting you sooner, I had important matters to attend to." He said,

"No problem sir, if I may ask, what am I needed for?" Luka asked,

"Ho ho ho, straight to the point, I like that." the man replied,

"My name is Grahdens, I have a request for you Luka." He continued,

"I am all ears sir." Luka replied,

"You see, one of our experienced summoners found a rogue unit, and brought it here in hopes of her finding a suitable summoner, I thought maybe we could ask you to try and befriend her, do you accept?" He asked,

"Sure, I'll give it a shot, where is this unit?" Luka asked,

"Ho ho ho, she's right behind you." He answered,

"So, you are the summoner I was told about." A voice said from behind,

Luka turned and saw a blonde women with a red hood and had a large scythe,

"I'm Luka, and you are?" Luka kicked things off,

"Ciara, what experience do you have as a summoner?" Ciara jumped straight into things,

"I'm well...a newbie." Luka rubbed the back of her neck,

"I see...alright then, I've decided, I wish to battle you, if you and 1 of your units can defeat me, I'll join you." Ciara said firmly,

"Is that alright, Sir?" Luka asked, looking towards Grahdens,

"Perfectly fine, they do say summoners can understand their units better through battle anyway, I wish you luck." Grahdens replied.

 **To be continued...**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this. :)**


	2. The red hood, and the purple skull

"Hey Kaito! I need your help!" Luka said running to him, he sat there in the middle of the central garden on a bench under a cherry blossom tree, reading a book, while Bestie laid under the same tree on the grass, looking quite relaxed as she felt the breeze gently blow over her and the suns rays beaming through the branches of the tree, she looked like she was about to fall asleep to be honest,

Luka explained the entire thing to Kaito,

"So, you're going to battle Ciara, let's see..." He said as he flipped through the unit encyclopedia,

"Here she is! Ciara's a fire-type, amplifies the strength of water, earth, fire and thunder partners, she could be a valuable asset to your team." Kaito stated closing the encyclopedia,

"Well she wants to 1v1 One of my units, should I be concerned?" Luka asked,

"To an extent yes, as her effect also helps herself, so you and Feeva should fight carefully." Kaito said,

"You could also use Metal units, they're full of energy that amplifies your units, check at the front desk of the academy, there's likely a beginner package waiting for you,

When Luka went to check, there was one waiting, she opened it, it contained the following,

1 Metal God (within a temporary summoner stone that vanishes after use),

30 cures,

And 1 summon ticket

"What's this?" Luka asked, holding the ticket, she showed it to Kaito,

"That's a summon ticket, exchange it at the machine in the summoning chamber, it'll give you 5 gems per ticket." He replied,

Luka ran there as fast as she could, excited to get her next unit, she repeated the process from before and the gate opened, revealing a girl with white hair, a light blue and pink uniform, and an umbrella that looked like a bear,

"I am Eva, are you the one who summoned me?" She asked looking directly at Luka, "Yes, I'm Luka, nice to meet you." Luka said holding her hand out to shake hands,

Eva shook her hand, and Luka felt a chill shoot up her arm and throughout her spine,

"Eva's your new unit eh? Nice, you now have 1 dark and 1 light, they cover each other very well." Kaito commented,

Luka flipped through her encyclopedia and read up on Eva, figuring out, her brave burst is water, light, and dark altogether, Ciara was fire so this was a HUGE advantage,

"Okay, so Eva, I need your help, I'm supposed to battle Ciara soon, will you help me?" Luka asked her,

"I am your unit now, so I will accept, and help you." Eva said assuringly,

"Great! We'll be meeting her at the battle arena soon, take this time to limber up, this'll be rough." Luka replied,

Once they got there, Luka saw many summoners gathering to watch the fight,

"Alright, I'll be the referee for this battle, this will be a 1 on 1 battle, the battle is over when a unit is in no position to continue, or fades out due to exhaustion, now, battle begin!" Kaito said giving the go ahead,

"Alright, Eva, do your thing." Luka said telepathically to her unit, Eva watched Ciara carefully, who immediately dashed towards her,

"Alright, build up your Brave bursts energy, hit her a few times to charge it as fast as possible, but take caution." Luka said telepathically,

Eva gracefully dodged attacks and threw kicks, gusts of cold wind, and swings with her umbrella closed up, hitting Ciara a few times as well as having them blocked, the crowd cheered as the battle raged on,

Suddenly Ciara pulled a fake out, tripping Eva with the blunt of her scythe blade and side kicking her back, "That's enough of that." Ciara said as she used her brave burst to attack Eva, Eva took the hit directly, however she staggered to her feet,

"Eva, I can feel it, your Brave burst is ready, alright, try to throw her off balance, then fire it off." Luka said telepathically,

Eva tried to bait Ciara into rushing her again, Eva let herself fall on one knee, the whole crowd gasped thinking this may be Eva's limit, Ciara smirked and decided to end this, right as she was about to finish Eva, Eva immediately threw her weight to slide tackle under Ciara, whose eyes widened in shock, Eva then side kicked Ciara square in the spine, hard enough that it threw Ciara into the arena wall, leaving a huge crack in it,

"Now!" Luka shouted out loud,

Ciara opened her eyes and saw Eva fire her brave burst, "Snow Dance!" Eva shouted,

right as Ciara got herself off the wall, a sudden blizzard slammed her back into it and ice shards began cutting and stabbing her, the winds were so wild and powerful that she was thrashed about by it, once the attack ended, the dust cleared and Eva and Luka saw Ciara on the ground, slumped back against the wall, her eyes replaced by swirls as if she was from Pokemon,

"Ciara is unable to continue, Eva is the winner!" Kaito said feeling happy for Luka, the crowd cheered wildly,

"You did it Eva!" Luka said with glee,

"No, WE did it." Eva corrected Luka, looking back at her with a smile,

Ciara managed to pull herself together and walked...well...limped over to Luka and Eva,

"A deal's a deal, I'm your unit now." Ciara said with a slight smile,

"A bit disappointed I lost, but you and your units clearly share a deep bond, whether you realize it or not, the bond is SO much deeper than you think, which is a key element for units and summoners to fight side by side, and you already realized it, so I see a bright future for me and your units by sticking with you." Ciara continued,

Ciara then faded and was replaced by a glowing red ball of light, which then beamed itself into Luka's summoner stone,

"I promise Ciara, I will do my best for you three." Luka said telepathically to Ciara after the scythe wielder went into the summoner stone,

"You take a rest as well Eva, you did great." Luka said as she recalled Eva to the summoner stone,

"Well done Luka, you got yourself your first fire-type unit, don't worry about medical attention for them, units recover on their own while withdrawn even if they lose a limb, or face extreme bleeding, they'll recover as if nothing ever happened." Kaito said as he approached Luka,

A few hours had passed after the battle with Ciara, and Eva and Ciara both made a rapid recovery, Luka felt her hunger fire up again,

"Right...magic well still forming, hope this doesn't last for much longer, well it is around time for dinner anyway, can't complain then." Luka sighed,

She made her way to the dining hall, just as active as earlier, she brought out her units,

"Well since this is a time we can relax, it'd be a good idea for me to get to know you 3 better." Luka said to them,

Feeva, Eva and Ciara all nodded in understanding, Luka walked over to a booth where Kaito was sitting, she saw Bestie and 2 others with him,

"Hey Kaito and Bestie, who are those other 2?" Luka asked looking at them,

One was a woman with white hair, and a gray uniform, the other was a woman with light blue hair and a black uniform and amber eyes,

"Oh them? They're 2 of my other units, Sefia and Iris." Kaito said, each of them nodding when their name was said,

"Dang, is he TRYING to get a harem? Or are they each like relief f*ck for him?" Luka thought,

"We units don't work that way, well...normally we don't." Feeva answered out loud,

"What? H-how did you-?" Luka was interrupted by Ciara now,

"You thought telepathically again, so all 3 of us heard you." Ciara said before continuing to eat her ramen,

"And said it somewhat out loud." Iris said with a slight blush, enough that it was barely noticeable,

"It's fine, a lot of people think that at first, but remember, a summoner typically has no say in what unit he/she gets." Kaito said as he laughed a bit,

"You seem to have Bestie out with you a lot, have you 2 always been this close?" Luka asked,

"Oh no, we weren't, we used to fight all the time." Bestie answered,

Luka's eyes widened, she couldn't believe that the best summoner she knows and his partner unit used to argue around the clock, looking at them now, it's hard to imagine it,

"I've held deep trust in each of my units since we met, Iris was once a rogue unit, Sefia I met through summoning, and Zenia was a very interesting story, she was actually thrown out by her original summoner, when I met her, it was quite a wild ride,

Flashback

Kaito was helping Bestie excel at her fire attacks in rainy weather, which she struggled holding up,

"Keep trying Bestie, you'll get it!" He said, Bestie fired off more shots at a piece of dry wood under a tarp, just then, Kaito heard something, he requested Bestie to hold her fire so he may listen, it sounded like something tumbling down a muddy hill and smashing through branches,

He located where the sound came from and ran towards it,

Zenia's side

Zenia wandered about on her own, no summoner so that took out her fast recovery that most units have,

she felt a wave of sorts course through her mind, despite having human emotions "removed", she couldn't describe it since her ability to recognize emotion was ripped away from her, since a unit has their limits without a summoner, her power level was low and could be replenished if she consumed something, she saw in the corner of her eye, a ripe bit of fruit, as the rain drops glistened off of it, the branch it was on was hanging over a steep muddy hillside, she would use her abilities to get it, but her power levels said otherwise, so she did things the old fashioned way, she climbed up the tree, and inched little by little on the branch, when she finally got it, the branch started cracking,

"Sh*t..." Zenia said under her breath as she braced for falling, she landed hard and slid down the hill, smashing branches as she slid down, when she stopped at the bottom, she was covered in mud, twigs caught in her hair, and when she checked her hand, the fruit was gone, she looked around for it and when she looked down in front of her, she saw it...smushed onto her armor, she sighed, as she started walking she fell, her legs now too weak to stand, Zenia then realized what she was feeling earlier, what others called, "Sadness", and boy was she feeling it now, no summoner, cold, a muddy mess, and so low on energy she's lucky she hasn't shut down yet, she felt something like a rain drop stream down her face, but it was warm, and she realized, her emotions were all there, and she felt alone, trying to resist showing any weakness, she sat up and her abilities to resist it before failed, she softly whimpered as her lower lip quivered, still trying to resist, but couldn't and began crying, never had she felt so alone before, she was alone before her first summoner, but being with a summoner made her realize how much she missed the company.

(This is where the 2 flashbacks meet)

Kaito and Bestie found Zenia, sitting there on her knees, wiping tears from her eyes as she bawled, covered in mud and what used to be a fruit smeared on her armor,

Kaito flipped through his encyclopedia quickly and found Zenia's page, she didn't look nearly as tough as the rough sketch depicted her, Kaito decided, perhaps she could join him and Bestie, Bestie told him telepathically that she sensed loneliness and sorrow from Zenia,

"Zenia? Will you join us?" Kaito asked, holding his hand out to her,

Zenia looked at his hand then at him a few times, but accepted after thinking.

End of flashback

"So since then, she has trusted me deeply and I trust her." Kaito said,

"But she seems to have no emotions though." Luka said feeling confused,

"That's because she only opens up to me, otherwise, she keeps to herself." Kaito answered,

"Sometimes units don't trust anyone but their summoner, Zenia is one you would not expect." Sefia answered as she cut into her steak,

"Hard too believe anyone would ever throw her out, she's SO powerful, you'd have to be stupid." Luka said, feeling a little pissed,

"Zenia is the powerful unit you know now, because me and her trust one another, remember, ALWAYS remember, trust is what holds a unit and summoner together, otherwise, they're weak divided, that's why Eva survived Ciara's Brave burst, you both trusted one another, so she managed to remain standing against that powerful attack, because she wanted to make you proud, and felt much more confident with your presence." Kaito said,

"Hey Kaito, I've been meaning to ask, which units do you have? I mean, do you have 12?" Luka asked,

"Yes, I bring each of them out 2 at a time typically." Kaito answered,

"But Bestie's always out, why?" Luka asked,

"She isn't the biggest fan of the summoner stone, so I let her stay out with me most of the time." Kaito answered,

"You know Bestie, being out so much has perks, you got what it takes to meet a nice male unit." Luka winked teasingly,

Bestie blushed slightly and looked away,

"I-I-I...just...ummm well..." Bestie was tongue tied and flustered,

"Aw come on Bestie, you know you'd like it, maybe a little action...in bed." Luka teased,

Bestie got more and more flustered and blushed deeper silently gesturing for her to cut it out,

"As we've said, we units don't reproduce, or have a love life unless we had a lover before becoming what we are now." Iris answered,

Luka nodded assuringly, "I know, I was just messing with her." Luka said laughing a little,

"Ahem, I just need a moment." Bestie said, fanning herself and trying to get her act together,

After everyone finished, they called it a day, Kaito returned to his room, it was a quaint but nicely decorated bed room, dark green carpeting, dark sand colored walls, a bathroom and a window with a nice view, he set his summoner stone and glasses on to his nightstand, went into the bathroom for a shower, however, he felt a strange presence as he stood in the shower, almost...unearthly, not a unit that's for sure, as his units remain within the summoner stone at night, even Bestie, he shrugged it off after a bit,

He stepped out of the shower with a towel around his waist as he used another to dry his long silver hair, but suddenly, he blinked and saw a human-like individual with a purple skull-like face with yellow eyes staring at him in the mirror, standing next to his reflection he turned towards where it should've been, but it wasn't there, he turned back to the mirror and the human-like figure stood right in front of him,

"It's me..." It whispered in a raspy, yet sinister voice, it laughed for a second and lunged at him with a shout, Kaito opened his eyes and saw he was right where he was standing when the figure showed up, his heart pounding, he calmed himself, got dressed and hopped into bed under his silk blankets,

"Whatever it was...I don't like how it looked, something felt...evil about it." He thought, he pondered for about an hour before actually falling asleep,

Little did he know, the same thing happened to Luka, at that moment, Luka was in the shower and saw a silhouette of a figure standing outside of the shower curtain,

"Okay, guys, you got me, good scare." Luka peeked out from the curtain to see the same skull-faced individual, her blood turned cold as ice even though the shower was steaming hot,

"Do I scare you...Luka?" The figure laughed before in the blink of an eye, it vanished, Luka's heart now pounding, she got dressed, hurried towards her bed, and hid under her blankets like a scared child, peeking out, watching the bathroom door where the light remained on.

 **To be continued...**

 **Welp, there we go, chapter 2, what did you guys think of this one? Lemme know in the reviews.**


	3. Learning the basics

As Luka slept, she began dreaming, she was on a playground, looked around and saw her younger self about 6 years old, she remembered, she didn't have any friends back then, and still didn't, she just watched as her younger self sat there alone on the swings, suddenly, the human-like, skull faced individual from before appeared within the blink of an eye right behind her younger self,

"My my, such an adorable thing you were, looking at this, I am guessing you grew up without friends, we're one in the same Luka, you have no friends, I have no friends, but, who needs companionship anyway?" He cackled,

"Who are you?" Luka barked at him,

"I am Graham of course, maybe you've heard of me, maybe you haven't, I am what everyone knows as, a demon." He replied,

"How could we POSSIBLY be the same thing?" Luka questioned,

"Both of us have worked on our own to get where we are now, I can see that the years may not have been kind to your social life, but they have made you into quite the beautiful young lady you are now." He said slyly,

"I remember reading about you in my encyclopedia, you escaped summoners authority for MANY years now." Luka snapped,

"Bingo! Despite being blonde, you're pretty clever!" Graham scoffed,

"I'll likely forget about you soon anyway, I kill SO many humans daily, I honestly forget some of their pain and suffering but only remember how much it filled me with joy!" Graham cackled,

"By order of the akras Summoner's hall! I place you under arrest!" Luka snapped,

she was about to summon Feeva but the summoner stone on the necklace around her neck dissipated,

"Can't do that without units, now can you?!" Graham laughed,

Luka glared at him, looking at her options since she can't use her units now, Graham slowly walked circles around Luka's younger self, who clearly couldn't see either of them,

"Well, I suppose it's time to end our little chat." Graham brought out his scythe from a shadow and did a quick swipe across younger Luka's neck, slitting her throat, she gasped and thrashed about trying to keep herself alive, Luka was about to rush Graham even without units but realized the same slit across her throat also appeared, she dropped to her knees coughing up blood like her younger self was,

"Yes! Suffer! Suffer more!" Graham laughed maniacally,

Luka collapsed looking at her younger self, whose eyes were rolled back, blood coming from mouth and throat, and tears that streamed down her face, soon Luka herself blacked out,

Luka shot up awake and checked her throat, no pain, no blood, nothing, she sighed in relief, then she brought out Feeva too see if she knew anything about Graham, but Feeva cut off her question,

"Do you seriously sleep in that? You're just asking for trouble, aren't you?" Feeva commented,

Luka looked down at herself and saw she only had her bra and panties on and blushed slightly, "Hey if you saw what I saw last night, you'd probably forget something as well." Luka commented,

"Not most of my clothing, that's for sure." Feeva remarked,

Luka rolled her eyes, withdrew Feeva, got dressed, and decided to look for Kaito, Grahdens or Karl, just anyone who might know something about this Graham guy,

She found Karl who likely just came back from his mission,

"Hey Karl, I need something answered..." Luka said,

She explained the whole dream to Karl, who nodded slightly in understanding, she made sure to include everything about Graham as well including his appearance in the bathroom,

"So, Graham found his next target, okay, don't panic, but it seems he has sights set on you." Karl explained,

"Oh yeah! 'Cause everyone has a demon who acts like The Joker, chase them around!" Luka thought,

"You should definitely gather more units, I've already caught word that you have 3 units presently, nice start for your first day." Karl commented,

"Thanks, and by the way, is this Graham person really strong?" Luka asked,

"Yeah, he's strong alright, but he chooses to use traps instead of fighting himself." Karl replied,

Just then, Kaito walked by, and as usual, Bestie was out with him,

"Oh, Kaito, I see you and Bestie are still doing great, I see a bright future for you." Karl said,

"Thanks, but I need to talk to you about something, me and Bestie discussed it last night." Kaito said with a grim look on his face,

Kaito told him how he saw a purple skull faced individual in the mirror, right then, Luka interjected,

"It was Graham! I saw him last night as well, Kaito!" Luka said,

Karl, crossed his arms, trying too understand the situation,

"Seems he has sights on both of you, I'll bring this to Elder Grah, he might know what to do, Kaito, As your superior, I want you and Luka to stick together for the time being, I'll keep you up to date as we go." Karl said,

They both nodded and walked towards the central garden, the rest of the academy was crazy loud, but the garden always seemed quiet,

"So Kaito, do you hang around here a lot?" Luka asked,

"Yeah, I can think easier here, not too mention I bring out my units so they can stretch a bit, they may stay inside my summoner stone, but they are some of the best friends I've ever had." Kaito replied,

Kaito then brought out all 12 of his units,

Fire types: Bestie and Lucia

Earth types: Edea and Tora

Water types: Haile and Iris

Thunder types: Kanon and Lucana

Dark types: Zenia and Charis

Light types: Aurelia and Sefia

Luka stared in amazement at each of Kaito's units, surprisingly, Kanon and Charis were his only male units, the man cave must be very lonely, but she remembered, a summoner commonly has no say whatsoever in what units he/she gets, and Kaito explained to her before that Lucius will send a unit to a summoner if the 2 can learn something from one another and work in perfect sync,

"I'll bring mine out as well." Luka said as she brought out her 3 units,

As they talked trying to decide what should be done about Graham, Luka looked at Kaito's units, then her own, seeing how much more powerful Kaito's units are than hers, made her feel obsolete to an extent,

"Your units will grow stronger, me and my units started just like you did, we've stuck together for about 3 months now, so we have a bit more experience, but still quite a ways to go." Kaito said,

Luka wondered how could he possibly have known what she was thinking, she was then approached by Lucia who was inspecting her,

"So, you're Kaito's new friend, not much to look at right now, but you'll get there." Lucia said,

Luka couldn't help but look at Lucia's nine tails and fox ears, "I wonder..." Luka thought, she slowly reached up to one of Lucia's fox ears which then started twitching at first but suddenly Lucia started to look like she was in bliss as Luka stroked her ear, suddenly Lucia snapped out of it and pushed Luka's hand away while blushing, "I-I...see you and Kaito are g-getting along just fine." She stammered,

feeling embarrassed about being tamed so easily by some newbie summoner,

They talked for about an hour about ideas to keep Graham away from them,

"Okay, here's what I'm thinking Luka, we keep at least 1 unit out at all times, so they can at least stall Graham while we bring out our other units if he shows his cryptic mug." Kaito suggested, Luka nodded in agreement,

At that moment, the classes were beginning, so for now, they both withdrew all their units, and made their way to the first class of the semester,

They were brought out to the arena by their teacher, who happened to be Karl,

"Alright, so I am aware that a handful of you are new students, welcome to your new lives as summoners, now some of you over the past few months may have noticed that a few pages in your unit encyclopedia's have been appearing, they are updated on their own whenever new units are brought to us by Lucius, so anyway, as you all may know, a summoner and their unit need to work as one, otherwise, neither will succeed in battle, this is why friendship between the two is an important asset to battle."Karl explained,

As he spoke, Luka took notes, keeping in mind everything he says,

"Alright, so Kaito, demonstrate for the new student summoners." Karl said, he summoned his unit, Sergio (6* Sergio btw),

"Yes sir, Kanon! standby for battle!" Kaito said as he summoned Kanon, "You called, Kaito?" Kanon calmly awaited an answer,

"You bet, Karl requests us to demonstrate cooperation between summoner and unit, I need your help for this." Kaito answered,

"Very well, we shall demonstrate how much we have improved since our meeting." Kanon said as he brought out his sword, it seemingly just floated there,

"I can already tell you and Kanon trust each other greatly, I can feel the bond between you two." Karl said with a visible smile,

"Now, let's see when you use a unit with type disadvantage, in other words, a fire type." Karl added on,

"Alright, Bestie! Your turn!" Kaito said as Bestie appeared in front of him,

"Now we'll have an actual battle." Karl said,

Sergio lunged forward at Bestie, and launched his six ice blades at Bestie, Bestie dodged two and shot at the other four, each barely missing Sergio as they stuck into the ground around his feet, she rushed him and smashed him in the face with her gun and held the gun right at his collar bone, Sergio then called his blades to attack her from behind, forcing her to dodge, Bestie's gun was knocked out of her hands by an ice blade that barely missed her stomach, she rushed Sergio and slugged him across the face, drawing blood from his lip, he worked his jaw around a bit until a loud pop could be heard, he then rushed her to fight hand to hand, but he was stopped right in front of her, when he felt her gun against his chest, his eyes widened and his expression screamed "well f*ck",

"Heh." Was all Bestie said before letting loose, this blast made Sergio dissipate immediately, and she was declared the winner,

"Excellent performance, despite having type disadvantage, you still prevailed." Grahdens said, clapping as he approached,

"Elder Grah, I wasn't expecting to see you here." Kaito said with a slight bow, followed by Kanon and Bestie who also bowed slightly,

"I knew there was something special about you, you and your units likely could handle even defeat one of the four fallen gods with just you and your units alone." Grahdens continued,

"I doubt we're that strong, but thank you sir." Bestie answered,

"Ho ho ho, no need to be so modest, now Luka, I know how you have successfully befriended Ciara, and I hope you can learn some things from Kaito, him and his units will make a fine team." Grahdens said,

"He's already taught me a few things, it was his guidance that helped me prove myself to Ciara." Luka answered happily,

"Well Kaito, looks like you're a role model for her." Grahdens said with a slight smile,

"I still have much to learn sir, I hope to help defeat the four fallen gods someday." Kaito replied,

"You and your units will make the perfect addition to the summoner hall, your fighting spirit burns bright, I'm certain you will do your very best from here on out." Grahdens said before walking away,

After that, the class carried on, once they reached the end, Karl closed with,

"And in conclusion, despite you having your units at your command, they are to be treated as equals, not dogs you can have fight mindlessly at your will, Kaito here is a perfect example of unit and summoner equality, take his demonstration earlier for instance, he clearly took time to learn about his units, seeing them as partners and friends, instead of tools of war, dismissed." Karl said before walking off,

From there, Kaito and Luka stopped in Kaito's dorm, discussing further on how to deal with Graham, though Bestie wasn't listening, she took the summoners conversation as a chance to soak in the bath, "who says units don't need to relax at times?" Luka thought,

"So it seems that Graham is a dark type, light types will have a huge advantage against him then, so I that case, aim for one more light type and train the 2 light types as much as possible." Kaito said,

"Right, at any rate, make sure that other types of units get a lot of training as well." Luka said in agreement,

"Oh I just remembered, another rogue unit has been rumored to have appeared nearby, several summoners from here tried challenging the unit but apparently have difficulty keeping up with it's attacks, wanna try and find it?" Kaito asked,

"Heck yea! If I can beat a unit that's that powerful and befriend them, this'd help me majorly." Luka said, feeling amped up,

"Alright, once Bestie's ready, we'll go take a look." Kaito replied,

"I'm so gonna win this thing, a unit this strong is a must to get on the team." Luka thought.

 **To be continued...**

 **So guys, who do think this powerful unit is? :3**


	4. Fiery charm and old enemies

Luka and Kaito looked around the surrounding meadow for the rogue unit, no signs of it, after searching in the woods for a bit, they both almost felt like giving up as sunset was upon them, that was until,

"Are you two here to challenge me like the rest?" A female voice asked from behind, they saw a young women with a red hood, silver hair, crimson eyes, and light weight red and gold clothing, which revealed her belly,

"Well, she is, assuming you're the rogue unit everyone's talking about." Kaito replied,

"You're right, I am Fiora, I have battled every summoner who has approached me so far, each of them weaker than the last." Fiora answered,

"Wait, were you summoned or-" Luka was about to ask before Fiora interrupted,

"My last summoner was a weakling, a spineless pervert was all he was, got himself killed." Fiora answered, crossing her arms, clearly not giving two dangs about what happened to him,

"So you're here looking for a new summoner?" Luka asked,

"Yes, whichever summoner can defeat me will earn my loyalty, I will not take a weakling as a true summoner." Fiora answered,

"I'd like a chance to prove myself and my team are not weak." Luka requested,

"Very well, we will go by the casual rules, first to fade out or not have the strength to continue loses." Fiora replied,

"By the way, you look different compared to the books depiction." Luka said as she flipped through the pages, stopping on Fiora's,

"That was my prior form, I assume you have yet to evolve your units." Fiora replied,

Luka remembered that in the book it included methods on how to evolve units back to their full power, Fiora must have reached her full potential already,

"So, how do you take a summoners challenge? 1v1?" Luka asked,

"We'll do it that way, sometimes summoners would attack first out of nowhere with all 6 units out at once, however, that forces me to escape, so to ensure fairness on both sides, it will be 1 on 1." Fiora answered,

"Alright, I choose, Ciara!" Luka said as Ciara appear in a swirl of fire,

"So this is my first opponent with you? Sounds easy enough." Ciara said,

"Hmm...I didn't think you were this much of a newcomer, alright, go ahead and use all 3 units." Fiora said,

"Alright, everyone, let's do this!" Luka said as Feeva and Eva appeared,

As soon as Kaito said, "battle begin", it was over, Fiora beat all 3 with one swift move,

"You still have much to learn, improve their strength, then come find me." Fiora said, putting on her hood then vanishing into the overgrow of the forest,

"Don't feel bad Luka, she's fully evolved, so it wasn't gonna be easy to start with." Kaito said while removing his glasses and wiping both lenses,

"I'm not upset about the loss, I feel like I failed my units is what I'm upset about." Luka said, feeling sad,

"Every summoner has to start somewhere." Kaito answered,

Luka and Kaito walked back to the academy hoping for some better luck tomorrow,

Later in the middle of the night, Karl was on his way to call it a night, but then he heard a voice that was MORE than familiar,

"Karl...how's about a visit from an old friend?" The voice said,

"Graham! Show yourself!" Karl shouted,

"With pleasure." Graham said as he rushed Karl from behind, who blocked the attack with ease.

"Splendid! Just as fast as ever!" Graham said with glee,

"What do you want?" Karl demanded,

"It's about those two...Luka and Kaito." Graham said in a sly manner,

"What if them?" Karl questioned,

"Hand them over, they'll do me so much more good than they'll do for you." Graham cackled.

 **Hey guys, sorry this was short, just confirming I'm still here**.


	5. Dark arrivals

Kaito was in his room that night, and Zenia was out of the summoner stone with him, Kaito had his laptop hooked up to the USB port in her armor, doing her weekly calibration, it was thanks to Kaito that she regained full self awareness once again, at first, she could express an emotion here and there, but Kaito's first calibration of her systems enabled her free will, which made her want to remain his unit,

She told Kaito about how she came to be what she is now, how a madman named Gazia changed her into a machine of war, she started regaining control of herself, but it was very short moments, but once Kaito broke down Gazia's firewall in her systems, he was able to shutdown the armor enough to the point where Zenia herself controls it on her own will, she was once the armors bitch, but now it's hers,

"Alright, so systems all look fine, no viruses as usual, your armor's been polished, blades sharpened, you're all set." Kaito said as he unplugged the USB cable from her armored shoulder,

"Good, it's nice to have a summoner who tends to his/her units needs, my previous summoner never did any of that." Zenia replied,

"Not a problem, once we get stronger, you, me and the others will go kick Gazia to the curb." Kaito said with confidence as he closed his laptop and set it aside,

Zenia remembered Gazia all too well, she mentally cursed at him, mentally shouting, "Hope you burn in hell you bastard" she thought this whenever his image popped up in her head,

"I know you hate him, Zenia, we're just not strong enough YET, we're getting there though." Kaito telepathically replied,

The next morning,

Kaito was in the central garden once again, Lucana and Zenia were outside of the summoner stone this time, Lucana was especially happy whenever she got the chance to get out and about, she was likely the life of the party in Kaito's team,

Zenia just sat by the crystal clear pond with her legs crossed, watching the small fish swim around, she never did much whenever she was out of the summoner stone, just thinking a large percentage of the time, she doesn't remember much before Gazia, she honestly hoped, that before she became partially machine, that she wasn't as perky as Lucana, she commonly wondered how the hell Kaito put up with the nauseating amounts of happiness,

Just then, Luka walked into the Garden, seeing Kaito looking through his encyclopedia, she wondered how could he remain so hooked up on researching hundreds of units,

"Hey Kaito, I was wondering, how do I evolve a unit?" Luka asked him,

"Hm? Well, you see, a unit requires experience both mentally and physically, the physical part is battles, and the mentally is fusing metal units, they contain the power needed to make units fight smarter in battle, then there's the needed materials, units pages each show what's required, remember, a fully evolved unit is the unit at it's true potential." Kaito answered,

"Are any of yours fully evolved?" Luka asked,

"Presently, Haile, Iris, Sefia, Bestie, Zenia, and Edea, the others are well on their way to it." Kaito replied,

"As the disciple of the Afla Dilith, I cannot allow that." A mysterious voice said,

Time seemed to slow to a complete stop, Kaito's 2 units stood ready, they then saw a block and red demon-like creature walk out of the shadows, he stared at them sternly, not making any sudden moves,

"You, Kaito, summoner of Earth, I am Zurg, disciple of Afla Dilith, you show great potential as a summoner, my master and the other "fallen" gods wish to make a deal with you." Zurg continued,

"What could that possibly be?" Kaito demanded an answer,

"You will be spared if you agree to serve my master, Afla Dilith, he sees potential in you, if you deny his request, he will destroy you and everything you have ever cared about." Zurg replied,

"Now hold it right there, Zurg, I saw them first." Another voice said,

Luka remembered it well, it was Graham, he jumped down from the cherry blossom tree and stood above Zurg by about 2 inches,

"Demon Graham, what business do you have with these two?" Zurg questioned,

"I already decided to torment them slowly and painfully, your master is interfering with my fun." Graham replied, his skull-like face not changing to any expression, it seemed...almost like a mask,

"Much to your dismay, my master, Afla Dilith, stands at higher authority than you, demon."

Zurg spat back,

"As if I cared for such pointless things like hierarchical stature." Graham glared,

"I will return in 3 sunrises for your answer Kaito, don't make me wait longer, or I will decide for you." Zurg glared before vanishing,

"Look here you two, if anything, I saw you first, and should be the one to rightfully make you scream in agony." Graham stared at Kaito and Luka,

"You dare join Zurg, I'll make sure to end you, farewell for now." Graham said before vanishing as well,

Time slowly started once again,

"So, Zurg has shown himself, I've only heard stories about him, never thought I'd actually see him, Luka, Graham and Zurg are without a doubt, out for our hides, I won't join Zurg, but I will destroy him myself if I have to." Kaito said,

The 2 of them headed off to tell Grahdens about what just happened.

To be continued...

Hey guys, sorry for the hold up, got busy at work, and holy frick did it take me by storm, but don't worry, I got the chapter out, once things settle down, I'll get more going.


	6. Care for some jelly?

" I see...the disciple Zurg has finally shown himself, from what I have heard over the years, Zurg never shows himself unless the individual is a threat to the gods, I am guessing the gods see you two as a threat." Grahdens said, pacing back and forth in the library,

"That's what I thought, these fallen gods and their disciples are already proving to be a nuisance." Kaito commented,

"Well, that image is about to grow more, you see, all our official summoners are too busy to help with a certain mission, a young lady by the name of Lin Marylham needs to conduct some field work and needs a summoner to accompany her for protection, however, since you two are not official akras summoners yet, the council has only permitted you to accompany her as long as it's both of you, do you accept the task?" Grahdens asked the two,

Kaito and Luka excused themselves and whispered to each other discussing whether to accept the task or not, finally they came to an agreement,

"Alright, we'll do it." Luka answered,

"I shall inform all instructors that you will be excused for today, Miss Lin will meet you at the main entrance soon, so be prepared." Grahdens said,

The two of them waited at the main entrance for Lin, Luka was curious as to what kind of monsters reside in Grand Gaia,

while Haile, Zenia, Edea, Kanon, Aurelia and Bestie were told about the mission by Kaito, Also, Kaito and Luka both wore official armor of the summoner hall, Luka was given a sword but...she never learned how to use one, Kaito used a double pronged sword as his weapon, a summoner only had to get involved with combat if the situation grew dire, after about another 45 minutes of waiting, Lin showed up,

"H-Hello, my name's Lin Marylham, I'm with akras summoner logistics support, I-I was told to come here for a summoner to accompany me on some field work, do you happen to know where this summoner is?" Lin asked,

"That'd be us, miss Lin." Kaito answered almost immediately,

"Two summoners? I only needed one." Lin said, clearly confused,

"All the official summoners are currently busy apparently, so the two of us were available, just a couple summoners in-training." Luka replied,

"W-well okay then, shall we get going?" Lin asked them,

"Yes, the required location can be accessed via gate, there's a gate within the academy that will help us get there, we were given all details ahead of time." Kaito replied,

15 minutes later...

They stepped through the gate only to step into a marsh, Luka had the misfortune of stepping into a very muddy spot, as her foot sank into it immediately, Kaito and Lin saw this so they stepped around onto solid ground and then helped Luka out,

"Alright, so you need to conduct a survey while we protect you when and if monsters show up? Sounds simple enough." Luka said,

After about 20 minutes they were greeted by a giant green blob of slime rising out of the wetlands,

"Oh...no... it's a grand jelly, Karl told me about these, and boy do they have a temper." Kaito said, wiping away the fog from his glasses,

However the jelly supposedly just stared at them, almost as if waiting for something,

"It's not doing anything, let's see the grand jelly is earth based, so I'll use fire." Kaito said, looking through his book,

He brought out Bestie and Lucia, the moment the two fire units showed up, the grand jelly suddenly shot off several blobs of itself at them,

"Stop the attack!" Kaito commanded,

Bestie and Lucia both blasted the attacks, reducing the gelatinous projectiles to nothing, the two of them charged up enough by stopping the projectiles to use their brave bursts, however the attacks were being launched faster and faster,

"Feeva, Ciara please help!" Luka said as Feeva and Ciara appeared,

"Help deflect or destroy the attacks that giant blob of mucus throws at us!" Luka commanded,

They did just that, as Bestie and Lucia fired off their brave bursts,

"Baerum Disruption!" Bestie shouted as she fired off countless shots,

"Infernal Flux!" Lucia shouted as she threw huge balls of fire,

The grand jelly exploded into a sticky, gelatinous mess, splattering onto the units and onto Lin,

"Glad that's ove-" Bestie was saying before suddenly being interrupted by Lin screaming, her clothing was being dissolved by the remnants of the grand jelly, Lucia snapped her fingers and the jelly remnants just burned up, leaving behind a nearly half naked Lin, That's when Lucia requested for her and Bestie to be recalled, same with Feeva and Ciara,

Which the summoners did, Lin then said with a blush, "I need a moment to change into my spare clothing."

Once she did, they set out again,

"I can never look at gelatin the same way anymore." Luka said, feeling as if the situation left an emotional scar of sorts,

"Where to next?" Kaito asked,

"Let's see...there's a lake nearby I'm supposed to look into." Lin replied,

"Alright, that's next then." Luka said,

The three of them made their way through the marsh, Luka wasn't so sure she wanted to know what other monsters exist after the jelly.

Anyone catch what this mission is? Give ya a hint, it's in grand quest,

Thanks so much for your support guys, also a few of you asked if I'd accept an OC submission, well not sure as of yet, but I'll let you know probably after the final part to this mission of theirs,

also IF I did make a lemon chapter, which of the following would you prefer?

Kaito X Luka,

Kaito X Zenia,

Kaito X Bestie,

Kaito X Luka X Bestie,

Kaito X Luka X Bestie X Zenia,

Maybe throw in some Lucana in one of these? I know how people think kinky of her. XD

Anyway, let me know what you'd prefer from among those listed above through the PM's or reviews, if you haven't already be sure to hit that follow option LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see ya in the next chapter.

:3


End file.
